element_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Ellen Rosehill
Name : Scarlet Ellen Rosehill 360_large.jpg 421424-bigthumbnail.jpg 781122-bigthumbnail.jpg dress-flowers-hijiri_byakuren-long_hair-miyukirei-thighhighs-touhou-wet-yellow_eyes.jpg Hijiri.Byakuren.full.1219597.jpg hijiri-byakuren-236285.jpg 348111.jpg tumblr_m0wdkokeUO1rrojaoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1famdcG5f1rq6112o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1ofp7T5Ny1rrwk70o1_500.png tumblr_m1y56oH9wR1r2bns1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m5nkNuGz1rrwk70o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nricyCe01rna9r8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3u8gkqtPo1r6jc31o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4e1hxBDZw1rpigkeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jxsffe1e1qhh2i2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qkp8JoOA1rwiijwo1_500.jpg|X3 tumblr_m4uzaixBa31rwiijwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yzs829mX1qg478vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5a3rjKUiP1qevpjfo1_500.jpg|Scarlet glomping her 18 year old sister Alicen tumblr_m5gw6dVtqg1r6jc31o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5izdgbUjS1r7vl5ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m6aqk4xFTa1rsdrr3o1_500.png tumblr_m6arglsiIS1rsdrr3o1_500.jpg|Scarlet when she was 12 tumblr_m6quzlj05Z1rwiijwo1_500.png tumblr_m7f3k7YVHf1rbzkjto1_500.jpg|Scarlet in a Kimono tumblr_m7naezXzNu1r7ttjdo3_250.jpg|Scarlet depressed tumblr_m7qigehaOX1rbzkjto1_500.jpg tumblr_m7tqec33nZ1rpigkeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7w151vRk11r7vl5ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wzseEW5p1rcs3j0o1_500.png tumblr_m7zxrozhWT1rs4uv7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m19n3vIAum1r0jhtso1_500.png|Give her back her cookie +_+ tumblr_m20jzrdcqI1rprfy4o1_500.jpg|Scarlet holding a White Lotus tumblr_m33htmUnMO1r2p2h8o1_500.jpg|Scarlet sleeping tumblr_m49xelLHcX1rtigrzo1_500.png tumblr_m81ri2FJvS1rs4uv7o1_500.png tumblr_m81rl5bKhi1rs4uv7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m81u71zf7z1rq767po1_500.jpg tumblr_m3640i6l4t1qc8prao1_500.png Likes to be called : Rose or Ellen , sometimes Scarlet. Age : 16 Gender : Female Came from : Ireland Hobbies : She likes to read under trees, take long walks around the school at night, and play piano. Places where she can be found : The White Lotus pond most likely asleep , roofs , under trees , in trees , and in a medow. Favorite Flower : White Lotus Skills : She can ballroom dance , sing , speak Irish, speak russian, and lie through her teeth to help benefit herself or her friends. She can also play piano , hide in her shadow (only in dark places or at night) , and cook. Wielder type : Shadowlancer Her life story- She grew up in a large manor , with her 14 siblings. Her mother and father seemed to like her the best from all of her brothers and sisters. The strange thing about Scarlet is that her hair is purple and blonde , unlike the rest of her family , whose hair is brown. Scarlet is also known to be the smartest , even though she is the youngest. Her eldest brother, whom she had never met, had sent a letter to her with the family ring; telling her that she was the one in the family who was to wield it. Scarlet thought at first that the ring was just another useless family heirloom, until the night of her 16th birthday, where she used the ring without knowing. When this happened, she didn't notice till the night after, where her shadow was still standing in the exact spot where Scarlet stood and was still in the outline of the dress she had worn the night before. This caused a lot of confusion and awe, but everyone lost it when the shadow of Scarlet started to dance and laugh. She then started to train herself every day , ignoring her family memebers , and also running off to places during the night. Scarlet never really liked the sun because it's harsh and firey , as for the moon that's another story. She loved the moon because she could actually look up at it and watch as clouds danced around it's light. After a few months of this behavior her father , Rex Rosehill , decided to send her to Element High. Scarlet didn't really care , but she did care about leaving her sickly 17 year-old sister , Roxanna. On the night she left , she didn't look back , she only looked foward as the moonlight made her shadow dance around. ---- Her personality- She acts proper, but has a temper. she is also a loud mouth but is kind at heart. She is also helpful and loves to annoy people . Scarlet is also known for her sweet voice.